Yuragi no Tsunami
by Lost-puppyEYES
Summary: yuragi- a tremor or fluctuation.  Tragedy occurs on such a large scale that even Corn cannot absorb Kyoko's sadness... the tears just won't stop coming. An assimilation of reality not for the ignorant at heart.
1. 311 eleven

**Disclaimer: **_Characters belonging to __Skip Beat!__ are solely owned by Yoshiki Nakamura. Any similarity or likeness to any people, historically or currently, is purely coincidental._

* * *

They'd been in the middle of an on-location scene break when it happened. It hadn't been the usual monthly scheduled time for them, making everyone note that this time, it was real.

The earthquake warnings had gone off, and immediately people began to file out of the building as quickly as they could to the open pasture behind it.

Not that people weren't nervous, of course they were. However, this was Japan. Earthquake sirens went off regularly and the Japanese were the most prepared and trained for any such disaster. The first rule was to stay calm.

So stay calm they did. Mentally counting, it was 16 seconds before the ground began to shake.

It was gentle at first, and was expected to last only 10 seconds like most that occurred every other time there was an earthquake. Yet, it didn't calm down and stop after the common limit. In fact, the ground began to roll and shake harder, some windows began to crack and instantly the true panic of danger was felt.

It felt like a roller-coaster. The tracks had gaping potholes, and some nails were definitely missing. Only thing was, this roller-coaster had no seats, nor restraints. And there was no conductor to pull the emergency stop.

Some of the young women screamed and men shouted, just once though; shaking ground didn't give people time to get their heart out of their throats long enough to do it again. The people who had made it outside or were already outside either crouched with their arms around another, or tried to help usher the people near the exit out. Young adults made their way to support elders and protect children as the ground shook and the walls swayed.

Vaguely, as she helped an elder actress to an arched doorway, Kyoko noticed the camera crew abandon their professional equipment in favor of simply holding their cameras to record the damage and helping others evacuate the building.

Someone shouted, "Watch out!" as one of the windows gave way to the reverberating of the building. Kyoko watched in horror as a corner of the building crumbled down from its shell over four members of the backstage crew.

The older women she was supporting began to whimper as her body racked with suppressed sobs. Kyoko found herself trying, and failing, to calm her down as she contined to lead her out of the waving building; the ground they stood on swaying like a water bed. The woman's nephew took his aunt out of Kyoko's hands, and she was left to follow them the rest of the way out; grabbing onto the walls and standing in place when the shaking was too much.

Once outside, her ears were met with noise. Noise was everywhere. Children from the local elementary school shouted and cried for reassurance as they followed their teachers like ducklings, holding the hands of their friends in death grips as if to eliminate the possibility of losing them in the chaos. People shouted and screamed as the swaying ground they stood on cracked and shifted, causing them to fall to their knees. Sirens continued to blare as people tried to evacuate. Thumping booms and cracks surrounded them as pieces of building fell. The insects in the swaying trees seemed to be screaming; no longer giving off the reassuring sound of _veeeep veeep veep veep veep_. For minutes that seemed to have no end, the terror only worsened and continued. Then everything stopped; although tree branches continued to sway and thick-flowing mud continued to cover everything in it's path up to two feet. People staggered to their feet and began looking around to ascertain that it was over.

Suddenly, tsunami sirens began to sound. People instantly began herding children and elder civilians into vehicles to drive on the still intact roads up to higher ground. Others began calling and searching for those they could not find. A bicycle shop owner was calling for people to grab bikes, accepting money from those who had it, and simply shoving bicycles into the hands of those who didn't. Kyoko pulled a three-seater bike out of the packed sand left from the mudflow, giving whatever money she had in her purse to the shop owner. Riding over to the parking lot by the school building, which some of the actors and crew members had parked in, she spied him gathering a little group of the younger class children into his car.

"Tsuruga-san!" she called, pedaling over to him. Their eyes met and he jerked his head toward a group of older children who were being herded into an old, white Toyota van. There wasn't enough room for all of them. Filled with as many children as was possible, one of the students was left standing as their friends within the vehicle tried to make some more room, just one more space.

"Be safe," he said. His eyes were hard as he reigned in his myriad of emotions. Nodding to him, her eyes set in determination, she pedaled over to the student. The doors of the van were pulled shut, muffling the protests of the students within as they cried in worry for their friend. Noticing Kyoko, the the driver nodded in understanding and drove out of the lot, following other vehicles also containing students.

"Be careful!" He called.

"Hurry, get on!" Kyoko told the students. A tall young boy, who would have no problem reaching the pedals, and a younger female student had joined the other. One of the boys quickly climbed onto the bike while the other placed the little girl behind Kyoko before following the first boy's example. "Hold on tight and try to keep up with me!" Kyoko stated as she spun the bike out of the lot. Instantly the little girl's grip around her waist tightened as Kyoko pedaled at a speed rivaling the time she had fought to keep Japan's #1 actor's attendance record clean. Riding along the sidewalk Kyoko picked up four more passengers. A young mother with an infant in the carrier strapped to her chest sat in the middle space behind the first boy. Another little girl sat clutching the second boy's waist behind the third seat. Her baby brother sat nestled in the space between Kyoko and the front handle bars; a makeshift seat belt made from a ripped white towel tieing him to her waist. Kyoko had to constantly stop as aftershocks riddled the earth, causing screaming cicadas to screech only louder and people to run and stumble only faster. Loaded taxis halted and screeched as cracks further riddled the paved roads. After an undefinable time, they reached the nearest emergency evacuation facility. Immediately upon skidding to a halt, the two boys stumbled off their seats to fall to their knees from exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath after the rigorous speed Kyoko put them through.

Some students who had apparently been on watch for their fellow classmates spotted them and helped the boys and younger children and mother into the building. As she gently handed the toddler back to his bigger sister, Kyoko noticed how empty the large building seemed. People sat about in groups, comforting each other and worrying with each other. Some were crying in shock while others were still trying to register their shock. Her fellow cast members were scattered about, distracting worried individuals or being worried themselves. She spotted Yashiro and the director conversing with a policeman and ran over to them.

"Yashiro-san!"

"Kyoko-chan, thank goodness you're safe!" He hugged her, then held her at arm's length. "Ren's over there," he said, his latex-gloved hand pointing to a side entrance where she could see Ren crouched in front of two small children. The smaller of the children, a tiny girl who could not have been older than 3, was holding onto a large Golden retriever, her face hidden in the animal's neck fur. Her older brother was clutching a handful of her dirtied dress while talking to Kuon, as if terrified she'd disappear if he let go. As she got closer, Kyoko noticed the little boy was clutching a black kitten to his chest. Placing a hand onto Kuon's shoulder, she keeled down as well. Kuon's face lightened in relief when he noticed her, his hand lifted up to hold the back of her head. Then his eyebrows knit together again in sympathy as he introduced her to the children. The boy was Kosuke-kun, his little sister Yumemi-chan.

"And that's Yuushi and this is Shimi," Kosuke said in a brave voice, indicating their dog and then his black kitten. His face was scrunched in what seemed to be a mixture of defiance, fright, and shock; as if he couldn't decide whether to be angry they weren't introduced, or scared about what was going on.

"Hello to you as well," Kyoko said, lightly petting the kitten and then the retriever. Yumemi suddenly burst into tears. Kosuke stepped closer to his baby sister, as if to protect her from enemies. Tears filled his eyes and his voice shook.

"You have to go back!" he said to Kuon.

"What?" Kyoko asked, looking towards Kuon for an explanation. Before he could answer, Kosuke started again.

"You have to go back for Ojiichan and Kaachan! They're still at home! You have to go back and sa- "

"Did you and Yumemi-chan not just come from home Kosuke-kun?" Kyoko cut in, though not unkindly. Yumemi cried harder as she clutched onto Yuushi's neck. The dog whined and nuzzled her head. Letting go of her dress, Kosuke began patting his sister's head in a brotherly fashion and she quieted down. He looked at Kyoko.

"We were at the shop with Kaachan, and she made us ride here on Yuushi's back while she went home to get Jiichan... Y-you sound like our mom," he softly stated, though he didn't cry. Kuon admired the child, who looked barely older than 5, for being so brave. Kyoko instantly leaned in and pulled the two children and their dog into a hug, the kitten mewled as it was squished between her and the boy.

"Gomenasai," she softly gasped, a tear leaking from her eye.

"It's okay," the child mumbled, his voice further muffled by her shoulder. "It's not your fault..." Still he did not cry.

Kuon said, "You're very brave Kosuke-kun, I'm sure your mother will come soon with your gran-"

Suddenly screams and shouts erupted inside and outside the building as a plethora of people came running in.

"There's been a tsunami!" someone shouted, and instantly people began taking action to help whoever came in while others left in an attempt to search for and rescue those left behind.

"Don't leave the building!" Some officials shouted. "Please stay inside! The water levels are only rising and spreading!"

"Ren! Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro came running up to them. His entire body was agitated with panicked excitement.

Kuon stood. "Yashiro-san, why hasn't everyone evacuated by now?"

Yukihito's expression turned grim. "The earthquake cut off countless power lines and electricity was shot down. Many cities didn't even recieve the tsunami warnings that went off 30 minutes ago." Kyoko's eyes widened at the implication, though she only held the children and their pets tighter.

"You mean-" Kuon began, though he choked and looked at Kyoko, unable to finish what he was about to say.

Yashiro's brows knit further together as he nodded.

Kyoko's eyes began to water as she caught the implication.

A group of female students who were looking out the windows screamed. People running and staggering into the building didn't stop as they headed for the stairs, grabbing hold of and dragging random people along. Officials began shouting for everyone to head to the roof.

"It's coming this way," Kyoko whispered.

Grabbing Yumemi, Kuon placed her on Yuushi's back. Kyoko stood, holding Kosuke to her waist.

"Get the children up to the roof," Kuon said, his face set in hard determination.

"What abou-"

"I'll help the officials gather others who need assistance."

"...Be safe."

He nodded, and briefly squeezed her arm. "Hurry!"

"Yukihito-san! Ren-san!" A fellow actor from their cast shouted. He held a line of young students by the hand. Yashiro and Ren ran to him, and he indicated them to a group somewhere else among the throng of people.

"Oneesan?" Kyoko turned. Yumemi's soft, little voice sounded clear though she had been crying.

"Come on, let's go now." Kyoko kept a hand on the dog's head to make sure he didn't get left behind as she jogged with the crowd up the stairs to the roof. Cold horror and fear seeped through her, reaching the very tips of her fingers, toes, and hair. Somewhere at the top of the stairs, various men could be heard, their voices ragged and harsh from over use.

All of a sudden, it seemed as if someone had pushed the mute button on a TV remote control. People began crying louder, but their voices were nothing compared to the great roaring that arose and got steadily higher. Faintly, a car alarm could be heard over the dim every now and then.

Kyoko imagined she knew what exactly the men where yelling for and about. Most likely, it was the same things as the people somewhere farther down below her were now screaming and panicking about.

Then there was a boom. The entire building shook as people toppled over and slammed into the walls.

The kitten mewled. The dog gave a sharp cry. Someone must have stepped on his foot or tail.

A sharp searing pain went through Kyoko's head as she had turned her body to prevent losing hold of Kosuke.

He and his sister were trembling as they held death grips on their living forms of transportation. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she figured everyone must be shaking by now.

The sounds of cracked and breaking glass filled the air. She had to be more careful. The stairs were slippery now. Deftly, Kyoko let one arm free from her load and pulled an elder, who had fallen next to her, up. Yuushi, the golden retriever, was in front of her; the faithful dog limping up the stairs as his little owner blindly held on.

Upon reaching the top, her relief was instantly cut short. The feeling was not dissimilar to the speed with which Taisho chopped the heads of fish off. Falling to her knees away from the roof entrance, Kyoko realized she was witnessing a scene straight from a natural disaster horror movie (ironically, she remembered the movie _Tsu-na-mi_ from last summer). And it was unbelievably real. Ten feet below the top of the roof, was nothing but dirty water. The ten-story building had become a concrete island. Shouts and cries for help could be heard from every direction. Toy cars and large debris rushed by in the torrent of abstract-colored mud. Somewhere, a student cried out as his friends pointed out his bobbing house. His exclamations were quickly lost as others entered the hell-scene. Far away, Kyoko could see angry flames from the nearby plant. Some feet off, nearer to the edge of the building, Kyoko saw a mop of gold. Staggering to her feet, she held onto Kosuke's hand; who had slipped off when she fell, and made her way to the dog. Yumemi had slid off and was merely holding a patch of her heavily panting dog's fur. Looking through the chain-fenced ridge of the building, she pointed off to what seemed to be nothing but a part of the sea.

"お祖父ちゃん と 母ちゃん ざり あそこ," Yumemi said.

"気にするな. お祖父ちゃん うる およぐ," her brother replied.

"あいつ であろう 救済 母ちゃん?" She asked.

"勿論."

Kyoko noticed she couldn't see anything anymore. Her tears were overflowing and her eyes were hot. Somewhere below her throat was a persistent, throbbing pain.

* * *

Dialogue translation.

. . . .

Ojiichan shoshite Kaachan zari asoko. - - - - Grandpa and Mama are over there.

Kinisuruna. Ojiichan uru oyogu. - - - - - - - - Don't worry. Grandpa can swim.

Aitsu dearou kyuusai Kaachan? - - - - - - - - He will rescue Mama?

Mochiron. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Of course/ certainly/ naturally.

. . .

_**Author requests **__**reviews and critic**__** for this story.**_

By now, if you haven't heard about Nippon (Japan) yet, then I'm certain you are living in a glacier and are a minuscule, frozen little phytoplankton. _Please act and help families and those who have relatives in Japan, by going to __**redcross(.)org**__ and donate._

**Notes:** Japanese people are strictly honest and never stray from their morals. Even in life-threatening natural disasters, they would never resort to stealing. If you have watched the videos on the internet, you'll witness that people are panicking, but no one is stealing goods or supplies from the stores and shops. My uncle phoned to tell us how he ran all the way home because all the bike stores were sold out. The owners of the intact good & supply stores who are having their shops used for the relief effort will be compensated whenever Japan is fully healed. Also, _the movie I mentioned is real._


	2. numb

I'm back! Finally. Though my _suffocating-passion-so-strong-I'm-willing-to-blow-off-all-my-schoolwork deadlines-just-to-get-it-out-of-my-head_ has left me, I've decided to do drabble shorts since I feel only just one chapter isn't enough.

It's been two months, and that's a pathetic reason to think it's okay to forget about the Japanese right now. If you can't help them, at the very least, please do not be ignorant of their pain. **-L~PE**

* * *

The waters had receded back to the ocean- where they belonged, taking along souvenirs and giving back what they had stolen in return. Specks of floating houses could be seen along the horizon if one were to squint.

But no one cared to look, not when what the ocean had returned was so much more important.

And this wasn't about the vehicles.

Bodies littered the beach; sightless eyes and ghostly white skin covered in seaweed and salt.

As he held Kyoko- her body shivering from shock and horror, Kuon couldn't help thinking about how even after doing this, this horror, this mass murder, Nature would be forgiven and the people of Japan would continue to love it; savoring it's beauty.

No, in fact, there wasn't even anything to forgive; no one could be blamed for this, let alone Mother Nature. This was merely one of the terrible quirks of Hers that people had learned to endure.

Not that people had had any other choice.

So much death. So much pain. So much cruel unfairness.

Through his blurry, pained vision, Kuon vaguely realized the ground seemed to have gotten closer.

"Re-…n, -en… Ren, it's anoth… afte-shock." Soft, cool hands cupped his face. Her face… her face and her blood-shot eyes were all he could see.

_Aftershocks..._ Vaguely he thought,_ there have been a lot of those for a while now._

Then softly, oh-so-softly, she said, "Let's go, Kuon," her cool hand, soft and firm in his grasp, being his only anchor at the moment.

* * *

To _donate directly_ and _support the effort in Japan_, go to:** ifrc(.)org**


	3. Mother

I'm back! Again. Though due to lack of response from last time, I'm thinking no one really cares... (though,_ leavesfallingup_, thank you!)

_This update is dedicated to the little ones._ **-L~PE**

* * *

"What are you writing, Sumire-chan?"

The little girl, approximately aged 3 to 4 years old, looked up and Kyoko jolted at her red, red, puffy eyes, and tear-streaked face. In her chubby hand she held a dull-pointed pencil. In front of her was a crinkled paper with jagged, sloppy lettering. Ripped, torn, and balled-up paper littered the table and floor.

The child sniffled, and grabbed one of the wrinkled-up papers to wipe her eyes. Kyoko dropped to her knees, and pulled out a small, to-go packet of tissues from her pocket, handing one to the child.

"There, there..." she soothed.

"M...mph.."

"Nani?" Kyoko leaned toward the little girl, hoping to catch what she was trying to mumble.

Taking a deep breath, the child turned back to her paper, grabbing her pencil. Then she looked back to Kyoko.

"I'm... writing to Mama," she clarified in her broken, high-pitched voice. "I-I wanna ask her...if she's alive."

"..."

"O-obasan said she'll m-mail my letter for me..." Diligently, the little girl continued to struggle through her juvenile writing.

Kyoko tried very, very hard to keep herself from crying.

She couldn't help herself from asking, "Why wasn't your mama with you, Sumire-chan?"

"I was in preschool."

"I- I see... do you have any other family?" The child shook her head.

"No. Just Mama."

...Kuon watched the little girl as she crookedly wrote a message to her mother, and the love of his life, as she silently cried for the child and the child's absent mother as he stood in the doorway.

* * *

**Notes**: Obasan means aunty, or woman who is old enough to be your mother. In this case, the term's definition is the latter.

To _donate directly_ and _support the effort in Japan_, go to:** ifrc(.)org**


	4. everything left to lose

__Gaah. So, my relatives haven't updated us on recent events in Japan for a while now, but i have an urge to continue this none-the-less. _Toughestcookie_, this update is stemmed from you.

_A Dedication to the ones who had/have nothing left to lose._ **-L~PE**

* * *

The news had stated how the nuclear plant was in need of volunteers.

"Why, Todoroki-san?" The young woman looked up from her seat beside her fiance's bed, golden eyes imploring.

The elder paused as he reached for the door handle, having finished saying his goodbyes to the young couple- well, one of them, seeing as the other was passed out from food poisoning. Calmly, he looked back, eyes turned gentle as he met the young woman's gaze. Oh, how she reminded him so much of his daughter. His heart began to ache.

"Mogami-san, I have told you already." He stated gently, voice gravelly with age. "I have nothing left to lose."

Her eyes began to water. "But-"

"I cannot Mogami-san. I am an old man who has lived when his daughter and grandchild has not. I wish to commit an honorable duty for my homeland before I meet them once more."

Instantly she turned and pulled up her little purse, searching and grabbed something. Placing the purse back down, she stood up and walked toward him, her head bowed down. She grabbed his right hand with both of hers, and he felt velvet brush his palm. Looking down, he spied a rather bulky-looking _mamoribukuro._

"It's filled with candies for your sweet tooth, Todoroki-san."

"Mogami-san..." Little streams of tears were trailing down her face as she attempted at a brave smile. Lifting his other hand, he patted her head. "Arigatou gozaimasu, oujosan."

* * *

**Notes**: _Mamoribukuro_ is a small pouch containing a paper charm or talisman.

I wouldn't mind is if anyone reviewed ideas of what to post next. And I also wouldn't mind if people actually reviewed. ^^

To _donate directly_ and _support the effort in Japan_, go to:** ifrc(.)org**


	5. Beautiful Altruist

**This'll be marked as complete, though I may continue updating sporadically. **

Skipping back a bit here.

_A Dedication to Altruistic Japan._ **-L~PE**

* * *

"No, I couldn't-" The bun was further pushed into her hands, it's freshly steamed heat warming the tips of her numb fingers.

"Take it! The nutrition is good for your body." The man's emaciated hands released their hold on the food, leaving her no choice but to accept it.

"Ah, I know, demo..."_ You need it more_. She held it awkwardly.

The man placed his hands on his hips, purple mittens clashing horribly with his worn clothing which failed to hide his thin body, despite the many layers. He smiled- crooked, yellow teeth peeked from his chapped lips. "Life's only going be rough for the while. You're _hidarui_, ne?" He said.

She looked down at the bun in her hands. The nearest_ Ito-En_ had been emptied of all of its food items. Her stomach growled. It smelled delicious. "D-demo..." Kyoko looked back at him.

"I know what you're thinking, don't say it. Just eat!" The man urged her, waving his hands at her, eyes smiling.

Hesitatingly, she raised the bun to her lips, taking a bite. Steam greeted her numb face as her throat seemed to inhale the heat being taken. The _aibiki_ hidden within was soft and tender. It was delicious.

"Now with the disaster, us _yadonashi_ can treat you youngsters without looking like deranged creeps!" The man laughed.

_T__he world is still beautiful._ Allowing the tears to leak, Kyoko giggled, a small smile lighting her pale face. "Hai! Arigatou, ojisan!"

* * *

**Notes**: _hidarui_ - hungry._ Ito-En_ is like a Japanese 7-Eleven. _aibiki_ is ground beef and pork. _Yadonashi_ are vagabonds.

_**News Update:**_ Did you know that the Japanese government discovered a few family safes with over hundreds of thousands of dollars? And guess what? They're looking for survivors of those families to _give the money back_. Believe what you will, but I know for certain if the American government had the same situation, they'd keep the money with the excuse of it being used for a good governmental cause.

There be a little blue link-button below. Onegai, think of something and click it.


	6. fairytale

**This is marked as complete, though I may continue updating sporadically, maybe. **

February 2nd. Kyoko and her fairies were the first things that came to my head when I saw Yumi Katsura-san's masterpiece.

_A Dedication to the happily engaged and the happily married._ **-L~PE**

* * *

"It's so beautiful! Miki-chan looks just like a fairy queen! Oh, just imagine it! If Miki-chan were to skate on the ice with it on! Kyaa~ a Queen! Queen of the ice fairies! Most definitely!" Eyes sparkling, her irises nearly morphing into amber diamonds, Kyoko nodded her head, looking as if she was picturing Miki Ando on ice at that very moment.

And picturing it she most certainly was; as one could plainly see her clearly envision a frozen lake surrounded by snow, snowflakes falling, the sky a majestic twilight littered with glittering stars, crystalline fairies gliding about with wings made of the purest ice, a grand ice castle adorned in white diamonds, and Miki Ando gliding in the center of it all, with her pearl dress and delicate diamond tiara shining in the night.

Or something of that extent.

Currently, Kyoko was standing upon a stool with her arms raised akimbo as Jelly Woods flicked around her; pricking and measuring and murmuring estimations and calculations beneath her breath.

"Trust me Kyoko-chan, you wouldn't want such a fancy bridal gown for your wedding," said Julie.

"De-demo Mother, the pearls-!"

"Are expensive," cut in the maid-of-honor. Kanae stepped into the room, critically eyeing the cover of a magazine she was holding. Miki Ando smiled modestly back up at her as she modeled the roughly forty-one million-yen gown. "And just think about how heavy that must be!"

"Moko!" Kyoko's blinding smile threatened to break her face in half. Kanae narrowed her eyes; half to glare at the annoying pixie she called her best friend, half to keep herself from going blind from said best friend's naturally emitting sunshine.

"Did you hear me? TA-KAI." Kanae repeated, purposely emphasizing the last word's syllables.

Seeing her soon-to-be-daughter's fallen expression at this realization, Julie immediately cut in before Kyoko could think to open her mouth with apologies.

"Really Kuon-chan, how do you think Kuon-kun would feel if he couldn't pick you up and spin you around after you two have said your vows? Besides, Katsura-san's dress was made to show off to the world, not to get married in." Julie turned to Kyoko's fairy-god-mother, "isn't that right, Jelly-san?"

"That's right," Jelly said, speaking around the pins held between her teeth. "Yumi-chan specifically made the gown only to "show the world the beauty of Japan at this difficult time for the country. (1)" And I dare say she's succeeded excellently." She took a pin from her mouth and pinned it somewhere in the folds of the cloth wrapped around Kyoko's torso. "Anyways Kyoko-chan, if Ren-chan's a fairy prince, we have to make you match him as a fairy princess, don't we?"

"Exactly," said Julie, "something light and breezy and innocent. Ah, gossamer silk would do well," she added, as if an afterthought.

"Also, I don't think you'd like it if Tsuruga wore his gentleman's smile throughout the ceremony, would you?" Kanae intoned. Kyoko blinked, perplexed.

"Why would he do that?" she asked, becoming only more confused when Julie giggled and Jelly grinned mischievously.

"Oh Kuon-chan, my son would hate it if he realized it would be very hard to unwrap you once you two embarked on your honeymoon!" with that said, Julie raised her hand to her mouth, as if to stifle the wicked laughter she no doubt wanted to set loose.

Kyoko gasped, her complexion rivaled that of a ripe, perfect tomato.

* * *

**Notes: **_Takai – _expensive. One U.S. dollar amounts to eighty-one yen. (1) – direct quote said by Katsura Yumi, who designed the pearl wedding gown.

_**News Update:**_ Marriages and engagements galore after the disaster! To show the world that they haven't been devastated and that the Japanese morale is still bright and kicking, Japan decided to show just how amazing they still are in spite of last year's 3.11 tsunami. In case you haven't already seen it, here's the pearl bridal gown, worn by Ando-sama herself.

english(.)ntdtv(.)com/ntdtv_en/news_asia/2012-02-16/japanese-figure-skater-dons-pearl-studded-bridal-gown(.)html

_P.S. - __ REVIEW Please! There's really nothing more depressing to us fanfictors than no reviews.  
_


End file.
